World of midgard Wiki
The information we know so far about this iphone/ipod/ipad, android, facebook game! 'World of Midgard betas and release' * 1st closed beta on July 18th 2011 * 2nd closed beta in September 2011 * 3rd closed beta in January 2012 * open semi-beta Faction Wars 2012 - duration 6 months * release: Q3 2012 Closed Beta signup 'Features:' *MMORPG *mounts *pets *unique skills *more realms *PVE *PVP *CTF *full character customization *different characters *stunable 3D graphics and movements *fame *item store (coming 1st quarter 2012) *trading system *crafting system *quests *3rd and 1st person view 'Character customization' First when you start the game, you have to chose between 2 factions: ALLIANCE and FURY. Then you choose your character: ''' '''FURY FACTION: *berserker orc (male, female) *blood-drak (male, female) *dark elf (male,female) ALLIANCE FACTION: *human (male, female) *dwarf (male, female) *elf (male, female ... then you choose between different classes: *Templar *Mage *Confessor *Fighter *Rogue *Ranger (no date) *Mystic (no date) *Necromancer (no date) ...you can also change your look: *height *face *hair *skin color *facial hair ...character statistics: ' *experience *health *mana *might *dexterity *vitality *wisdom *will *armour *melee attack *power *damage *speed *melee hit *critical hit '...effects/skills: ' *'Templar: Templar spells up to level 10 Lvl 1: Gilt Star's Affect, Glimmer of the Alliant, Elghic Acolyte {C}Lvl 4: Alliance Empowerment , Celestial Verdict {C}Lvl 6: Glimmer of the Alliant (next level), Shorelight Defense {C}Lvl 8: Deflect, Gilded Fist, Elucidate {C}lvl 10: Touch of Mahida, Elghic Acolyte (next level), Elghic Fortitude *'Mage:' Mage spells up to level 10 {C}Lvl 1: Blazing Barrage, Elderspirit, Shimmershard Guard {C}Lvl 4: Create Ethersea, Shimmershock {C}Lvl 6: Create Staples, Infernal Dispersion, Blazing Barrage (next level) {C}Lvl 8: Eldershock Bolts, Fulsome Shift (not sure if we will be ready with this one), Shimmershock (next level) {C}Lvl 10: Create Ethersea (next level), Shimmershard Guard (next level) {C}1. Shimmershard Guard - This is 30 min mage self buff. Increases mage armor (more for each spell level). Enemy striking mage may be slowed down for 29-31% and their attacks slowed 25% for 4-6 second. 2. Create Ethersea - creates different ehtersea infused drinks. When characters drink ehtersea infused drink it regenerates fast X mana over Y seconds depending on created drink. Mage can create stronger drinks with higher level of the spell. Can be used only out of combat and character can't move while drinking or effect will be broken. I am not sure if it is finished (but should be). Check your inventory if you see drink. Also after that check spell screen/items button to see if you have it there. If yes drag/drop to action bar. After that when you have drink in inventory you touch action button to use. I suggest to put it on 2nd or 3rd 8 action buttons since you can't use it in combat and can't move while regenerating mana fast. Useful to use between fight to shorten wait for mana regen. After we add trade you will be able to give it to other characters like confessor or templar. 2. Create Staples works like Ethersea but created magic food to regenerate health 3. Infernal Dispersion in instant cast spell from inferno magic school. It has 7-9 second cool down. This spell can be cast while moving. 4. Blazing Barrage has current wrong FX effect. This is spell with 1.5-1.7 casting time. Moving stops casting. It send flame cloud to target. It have has both initial damage and DoT. Useful to to cast on rogue if you suspect rogue to use Breath-in-the-Wind to enter creep while in combat (rogue have long CD on it). DoT will bring rogue back to being visible. *'Rogue:' Rogue spells up to level 10 Lvl 1: Covert Ballast, Disembowel, Hurl, Creep Lvl 4: Luxurious Lift, Nefarious Turn Lvl 6: Stick-and-Twist, Covert Ballast (next level) Lvl 8: Disembowel (next level), Edged Ascent, Divert Lvl 10: Steal Force, Sped Heel *'Confessor:' Confessor spells up to level 10 Confessor Lvl1: Fell, Slight Alleviate, Incantation: Constitution, Lvl4: Slight Alleviate (next level), Dread Incantation: Agony Lvl6: Incantation: Guard, Fell (next level) Lvl8: Reloop, Dispel, Neural Assault, Dread Incantation: Agony (next rank) Lvl10: Slight Alleviate (next level), Life Imbue *'Fighter:' Fighter spells up to level 10 Lvl 1: Venture Vaunt, Call to Arms Lvl 4: Full Assault, Dismember Lvl 6: Heavenly Rumble, Deflect, Surety Strike Lvl 8: Impede Progress, Venture Vaunt (next level) Lvl 10: Dismember (next level), Gorstish Bravado For those who don't know that we have inter-beta testing group of players testing game right now. Since classes discussion makes sense to make public I moved this tread from inter-beta hidden forum to this this forum. Dismember - damage over time. Target is wounded for 14 to 16 seconds. While used on target above 70 % of health does 30% more damage. Secret formula for damage with big part of damage bases on weapon damage. Heavenly Rumble: Aoe attack Full Assault - charge type of spell, closing distance to target, stunning and generating some wrath Will be posting more over time. Impede Progress {C}Gorstish Bravado {C}Surety Strike Characters will be able to swim, jump and display emotes!!! {C} 'Mounts:' *dragon (super exclusive mount available only untill 30th November for 9.99$) *rhino *cockatrice mount 'Weapons': *'2 Handed: ' **staff **spear **axe **hammer **sword **bow **crossbow *'1 Handed:' **sword (can be dual wielded) **axe (can be dual wielded) **dagger (can be dual wielded) **mace (can be dual wielded) **wand **shield **hands/legs 'Maps/dungeons:' Open world with relatively big zones connected with portals and dungeons. PVE dungeons can be played in solo, 3-man, 5-man and regular mode (with auto regrouping) and expert mode (without auto regrouping) *main alliance city *main fury city *tree village *spiral tower dungeon *gem cave dungeon *gothic tower dungeon *catacombs dungeon *tomb dungeon *lava basilica dungeon *helenic dungeon *mine dungeon *character starting area Arenas: *rated PVP arena *10v10 battlefield: ::: - CTF ::: - first to kill 10 'Mobs:' *serpents *gallous *nherbs *lizards *boars *goblins *spiders *rogue assassins *skeleton warriors *bears *scorpions *gnolls *dread warriors *dogs *orks *werewolves *goat man *basilisk *bats *traitors (mages etc.) *snails *roses *trolls *elder ents *flesh reapers *condors *crocodiles *deer *dragons *eagles *ghouls *gorrilas *hyenas *lions *rhinos *tigers *wolfs *grulls 'Bosses:' *Shadow Mind *Skeleton king Mozarius *Uruk the Schimitar *Darksniff werewolf *Scorpidus the Sting *Dark berserker Rider *Battavian the Longneck *Roostoceros despot Rilg *Gargoyle King Draxinusom *Kovolt King DarkClaw *Makarkan Skeleton *Gethen The Soul Knight *Gnoll King Hectael *Mernokal The Dread *Nekum Cannibal Khan *Dread Mage Hailstorm *Vuck Troll *Giant Orc Chieftain Grorz *Spider King Cuuladh 'In-game buying system:' *buyable currencies: ::: - mithril coins (mount rentals, bigger bank rentals, permanent mounts, adventure packs, experience booster...) *droppable currencies: ::: - rune stones (mount rentals, bigger bank rentals...) ::: - gold (for trading) ::: - silver (for trading) :: ::: 'How much will it cost? ' The game is completely free and will have regular free updates adding new zones. There will be optional island zones that will cost money but you don't need them to get to end game. There will be a IAP currency called mithrill 1 mithrill is = to 1¢. And you don't get the best gear with it so it won't be pay to win like other games 'About developers:' Veraxon entertainment is a small indie development team. Games: *'Faction wars ' *'Stryke' *'Lords at war' (open beta) *[http://worldofmidgard.com/ World of Midgard] (upcoming game) 'Help the development!!!' *Visit offical website *Watch videos on youtube channel *Closed Beta signup http://worldofmidgard.com/beta *Get World of Midgard sound track album on iTunes *Download Lore Book here *Like World of Midgard onFacebook *Follow World of Midgard on twitter *Forum *You can download FanKit with concept images of maps, characters, mobs, interface here *Get your exclusive fundraisers Lava Dragon Mount here Category:Guilds